The invention relates to awnings and in particular to rigid type awnings. Specifically, it relates to awnings for affixing to portable and fixed type buildings.
In the prior art most awnings for attachment to buildings have been limited to non-rigid types, (such as those on a frame which could be raised, or a roll-up type on a pipe-type frame), rigid types utilizing rigid plastics sheets, or rigid types using corrugated metal sheets over a metal frame.
The plastics types normally were limited in the load they could bear and the plastics degraded in sunlight. The corrugated metal sheets were unsightly, and also were limited in load carrying capacity unless they were supported by a heavier load-bearing framework; the framework was also unsightly and required a ceiling covering if the industrial-like appearance was to be improved.
The present invention provides a very rigid structure that is capable of carrying heavy loads, provides a neat appearance, including a neat interior.
The present invention has a unique channel-like means for affixing the inboard side of the awning to a building structure. The channel-like means, has flanges which slope slightly in the direction of the slope of the roof portion of the awning. A unique slotted projection on the outboard end of the top flange provides a means for inserting a leg of a filler piece when the awning is erected so as to seal the inboard end against weather penetration.
At the outboard end the roof portion of the awning it rests on a flanged channel-like girder means. The flanges of the flanged channel-like member are affixed to columns or posts for support. It is to be understood that the support means may also be of a wall-type structure, such a variation is within the scope and intent of the invention.
A plurality of uniquely formed beams extend from, and are supported by, the channel-like means at the inboard end, and by the flanged channel-like girder means at the outboard end. The unique beams have a special projection on each side of the web that extends downward from the top flange of the beam. These projections form a slot-like opening on each side of the web into which a pan-like member is fitted to form the roof portion of the awning. The combination of the pan-like members fitted into the special shaped beams provides a beam-braced awning as the structure of this invention.
An "L" shaped filler piece snaps into the aforementioned slotted projection in the channel-like inboard support means to assist in sealing the pan-like members against the weather at the inboard end.
A uniquely shaped rain-gutter means is affixed to the outboard ends of the plurality of beams that support the pan-like members in a manner so that the rain-gutter means is hidden and so that rain water or melting snow will flow directly from the upturned pan-like member into the rain gutter facility. A unique feature of the rain gutter facility is that it is configured to combine an upturn specially designed leg which is affixed to the extreme outboard end of the beams. The special configuration provides not only a face plate means at the outboard end, but is so arranged that a decorative means can be inserted within it.
Other special features of the components of the structure of the present invention, which facilitate erection of the beam-braced awning, are described in detail hereinafter in the specification of the preferred embodiments.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an awning that has a unique means of bracing through the beam structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide an awning that is pleasing to the view without an industrial appearance.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an awning that includes a component for affixing to a building and concurrently provides a facility assisting in weatherproofing in assembly.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an awning that is usable on portable or fixed buildings.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an awning that combines the roofing members with the beam supports to facilitate water run-off.
It is yet still another object of the invention to provide an awning that has a hidden rain gutter means that is combined with the face plate means of the structure.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.